deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Batman
Batman is a famous vigilante & superhero from DC comics. He appeared in the 23rd episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Batman VS Spider-Man, where he fought Marvel's most popular hero, Spider-Man. He returned in episode 36, Batman VS Captain America, where this time he fought against a different Marvel icon, Captain America. History Bruce Wayne was the son of billionaire couple Thomas and Martha Wayne, and was forever changed after his parents were killed in an alleyway right in front of his eyes. After this traumatizing experience, he dedicated his life to wage war on the criminal empire, and spent the next decade physically and mentally improving himself to peak human perfection. Determined to strike fear into the lives of criminals, he is inspired by a bat flying into the window and becomes the vigilante known as Batman, the defender of Gotham City. DEATH BATTLE Analysis (Batman vs. Spider-Man) Background *Age: 41 *Height: 6'2 *Weight: 210 lbs *Secret Identity: Bruce Wayne *Net Worth: $6.9 billion *Orphan *12 master's degrees Skills *Knows 127 martial arts *Peak human conditioning **Bench press: 1,000 lbs **Leg press: 2,500 lbs **Master acrobat and athlete **Can survive in a vacuum for 27 seconds * Genius intellect and strategist *Master escape artist *Ventriloquist *Expert Detective Batsuit *Weight: 200 lbs *Nomex reinforced fabric *Fire-resistant memory cloth cape *Bladed Gauntlets *Steel-toed boots *Nose-piece gas filter *200,000 volt electrode network *Designed to evoke fear Utility Belt *Grapple gun *Gas mask *Tear gas *Smoke pellets *Bolas *Tracers *Transponder that summons bats *Batarangs Feats *Solved numerous unsolvable crimes *Invites near-death experiences *Can best metahumans in combat *Does not uses firearms *Singlehandedly defeated Superman & the Justice League *Only non-powered founder of the Justice League Weaknesses *No exploitable physical weaknesses *Has to be rescued more than any other Justice League member *Mental stability barely in check DEATH BATTLE Analysis (Batman vs. Captain America) Background *Age: 41 *Height: 6'2' / 1.9 meters *Weight: 210 lbs / 95.3 kg *Secret Identity: Bruce Wayne *Net Worth: $6.9 billion *Perfected every martial art known to man *Has had 23 girlfriends. Kissed at least 60 women. Utility Belt *Batclaw *Smoke Pellets *Various Batarangs *Explosive Gel *Disruptor *Shock Gloves *Cryptographic Sequencer *Forensic Analysis Kit *First Aid Kit Batsuit *Repurposed Nomex survival suit *Almost totally bulletproof *Flame and shock resistant *Cape doubles as a glider *Cowl's para-aramid fibers lessen impacts to the head *Gauntlets armed with blades *Conceals both heartbeat and heat signature *Night Vision/Infra-red Lens *Triangulation Imaging System Feats *Avoided unavoidable Omega Beams *Survived outer space for 24 seconds *Bench press: 1,000 lbs *Leg press: 2,500 lbs *Can throw a batarang 100 mph *Swapped a poison drink faster than the literal blink of an eye *Broke into Area 51... and Area 52 Venom VS Bane Batman made a cameo in the ending of Venom VS Bane where he comes across his enemy's corpse and is disgusted by the site. Gallery KeatonBatmanReturns.jpg|Michael Keaton as Batman in Tim Burton's Batman films. DK-0113.jpg|Christian Bale as Batman in Christopher Nolan's Dark Knight Trilogy Batman_3.png|Batman as he appears in the 1960 TV series Batman MKvsDCU.png|Batman as he appears in Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe 2424758-batman render.png|Batman as he appears in Injustice: Gods Among Us Batman Sprite.gif|Sprite from DEATH BATTLE! and One Minute Melee Batman.jpg|Batman as he appears in the comics Bruce_Wayne_06.jpg|Bruce Wayne Detective-Comics-27-Cover.jpg|His first appearance Batman png.png|Batman in Batman: Arkhamverse game series The Batman1.jpg|Batman as he appears in The Batman Batman-BenAffleck.jpg|Batman played by Ben Affleck Comparison to Spider-Man Batman *Smarter & more Strategic *Armor held up for the most part *Can escape any trap, but some need more time than others *200,000 volts is a minimum requirement for standard tasers *Slow, analytical approach trumped by Spiderman's speed & boldness Spider-Man *Stronger & Faster *Spider Sense counters stealth *Batman's gases & drugs do not effect the Spider Sense *Way of the Spider matches any of Batman's martial arts *Main Villain (Green Goblin) shares some similarities with Batman *No easily discovered exploitable weaknesses Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro Batman's fight with Captain America was briefly seen in Chuck Norris VS Segata Sanshiro when the two martial artists clashed. One Minute Melee Batman appeared in episode 5 of One Minute Melee and fought Resident Evil antagonist Albert Wesker and lost. He appeared in Episode 50 where he fought Iron Man from Marvel Comics and won. Trivia *Batman is the second-oldest character to appear on Death Battle, debuting one year after Superman. *Batman is the second DC comics character on Death Battle. *Batman is one of two characters (the other one being Akuma) who have appeared four times in Screwattack fighting shows. *Batman is the second combatant to return for another episode, the 1st being Leonardo and the 3rd and 4th being Superman and Goku, the 5th being Charizard, the 6th being Shadow the Hedgehog, and 7th being Deadpool. **He is also the first combatant who has both lost and won a Death Battle. Coincidentally, both of his opponents were from the same company. **He uses the same sprite for both matches (with his second appearance slightly touched up to difference him from his first appearance), making him the second character to reuse the same sprite, the first is Leonardo. **He is also the first combatant who has both lost and won a One Minute Melee. *Batman single-handedly broke two of the longest winning streaks in Death Battle history: Marvel's three wins beforehand with Rogue, Thor, and Spider-Man, and Disney's four wins against Warner Bros with its aforementioned Marvel characters and Luke Skywalker. He is the first DC comics character to win a Death battle match against a Marvel comics character. **Ironically, his loss against Spider-Man is what gave Marvel and Disney those leads on other series/companies. *Batman's sprite was custom made on Mugen, borrowing elements from some other professional sprites such as Cyclops. *Batman's vehicle, the Batmobile, made cameo appearances in Iron Man VS Lex Luthor and Joker VS Sweet Tooth. References * Batman on Wikipedia * Batman on the DC Database Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Ninja Category:Wizard's Favorite Combatants Category:Season 1 Combatants Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:One-Minute Melee Combatants Category:Returning Combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:One-Minute Melee Losers Category:Combatants who appeared on The Desk of Death Battle Category:Vigilante Combatants Category:Martial Artists Category:One-Minute Melee Victor Category:Bomb Users Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Superheroes Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances